


The Punishment of The Doctor

by griz2



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Caning, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Flogging, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgies, Paddlling, Punishment, Spanking, The Doctor is a cocky shit who should be spanked, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griz2/pseuds/griz2
Summary: Excerpt:One afternoon, you turned to Jack in the TARDIS.  “Don’t you think he should be punished?” you queried casually.Jack huffed, “Punished for what?”. He paused, then “Punished how?”You pressed yourself to his side, lips close to his ear.“Don’t you think he would look pretty on his knees, gagging on your cock?” you whispered.Jack inhaled sharply, eyes darkening as his mind plays out your fantasy. He nodded, breathing shallowly.“You have the best ideas.”OR where I think 10 is a cocky little shit that could do with a good spanking.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Original Female Character(s), Jack Harkness/You, Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness, Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Reader, Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness/You, Tenth Doctor/Martha Jones, Tenth Doctor/Original Female Character(s), Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	The Punishment of The Doctor

You had met Jack at an orgy on Venus 12, where there was a lovely custom of pleasuring the Aphrodite priestesses during the Eros festival. You had been happily laying between the legs of a gorgeous priestess with fiery red hair, slowly laving her sweet pussy with your tongue. She was trembling softly, breathy moans pulled out of her lungs with each spark of pleasure. Her red waves spread around her face, a perfect contrast with the grass underneath her. Around you, the moans of the other priestesses filled the air of the garden. Their sacred texts encouraged the pursuit of physical pleasure, believing that the mysteries of the universe could be divined during the peak of pleasure. And so, there was a yearly festival dedicated to the pleasure of the priestesses. Humans and aliens wandered around the garden, ready to be used by any of the surrounding priestesses. 

Your priestess; Serena, gasped and shuddered her way to orgasm under your tongue, her soft thighs clenching around your face until she had ridden out the aftershock. As she lay panting in the grass, you stretched and licked your face clean of her sweet slick. It was Serena’s fifth orgasm of the day, but the orange sun was still warming the sky, so she had many more climaxes to go. As a priestess of Aphrodite, she was trained from early on to receive as much pleasure as she possibly could. As you sat there, ignoring your own wetness and deciding on your next course of action, Serena reached out to a man walking by. 

He introduced himself as Jack Harkness, sitting himself down next to the flushed priestess. He was handsome and charming, a genuine smile on his face. 

Serena looked between the two of you, softly biting her lower lip. Her gaze landed on Jack.

“She will instruct you on how to pleasure me” she firmly told him. 

His grin widened and eyes sparkled as he looked at you. 

“Do with me as you please”. 

A wave of arousal surged through your body, as your mind unleashed hundreds of fantasies and images of the possibilities of his statement. 

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~

After dusk, Jack took you to the TARDIS and introduced you to the Doctor. 

Of course, no one just met the Doctor without being dragged on an adventure or two. After seeing him run from danger, eyes joyously crazed, and hearing him cheekily talk his way out of several situations, your mind began supplying you filthy fantasies. This Doctor, as brilliant as he was, also happened to be a cocky little shit. 

One afternoon, you turned to Jack in the TARDIS. 

“Don’t you think he should be punished?” you queried casually. 

Jack huffed, “Punished for what?”. He paused, then “Punished how?”

You pressed yourself to his side, lips close to his ear.

“Don’t you think he would look pretty on his knees, gagging on your cock?” you whispered.

Jack inhaled sharply, eyes darkening as his mind plays out your fantasy. He nodded, breathing shallowly.

“You have the best ideas.”

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~

The TARDIS had supplied you with the perfect room; plush red velvets, dim yellow lights and plenty of bed-like surfaces. Discrete boxes and cupboards were filled with all sorts of sexual accessories and toys. 

The Doctor was naked, a beautiful flush covering his pale body. He was kneeling in front of Jack, as instructed. His hair was even more dishevelled than usual, eyes glassy with pleasure, lips red and swollen from Jack’s kisses. His lithe body was taut and stretched, arms cuffed behind his back, leaving him slightly off balance. His cock was hard and flushed, already dripping with anticipation, even though it had been completely untouched. 

Jack stood in front of him, naked and gorgeous, slowly stroking his cock as he waited for further instructions. He seemed just as affected as the Doctor, eyes darkened with lust as he stared at the Doctor’s mouth. You circled Jack, teasing him with your black silk robe and scratching your nails on his back. Standing behind him, you wrapped your arms around him and reached for his cock. He leaned back into you as you teasingly stroke him. 

“He looks perfect on his knees, doesn’t he?” you whispered into his ear.

Jack nodded and moaned.

“Look at that mouth of his. Always talking, always rambling, but never saying what you want.” You guided Jack’s cock slowly to the Doctor’s lips. Jack was ready to thrust in, had been ready for hours, but you teased both of them more. You just press the tip of his cock to the Doctor’s open lips, smearing pre-cum all over him. Both men moan. 

“He’s always got a speech ready, doesn’t he? Always got fast paced words tumbling out of that mouth. But he never says what you want him to…” 

You slapped the Doctor’s face with Jack’s cock, leaving sticky lines of wetness all over his face. Jack shuddered in your arms, and the Doctor’s tongue came out, desperate for a taste. 

“He never says sorry does he? Never says thankyou? Does he?”

Jack shook his head in response. You let go of his cock and guided Jack’s hands into the Doctor’s hair. 

“How many times have you thought about this hair as you came Jack? How many times have you wanted to run your fingers in it, or grab onto it as you fucked him?”

Jack’s fingers tightened in the Doctor’s hair, pulling a strangled moan from both their lips. 

“He just leaves his hair a mess, constantly running his fingers through it, teasing us with it. He knows it drives us wild, knows it makes everyone think of sex. He likes it.”

You stood next to Jack and reached your fingers into the Doctor’s open lips, tugging his mouth open. The Doctor looks debauched, saliva running down your fingers, hair pulled tight in Jack’s grip. 

“I want you to fuck his mouth, Jack. I want you to take your fill of him.”

Jack’s hips are already twitching, ready to plunge into the Doctor’s waiting mouth, but you stop him. 

“You shouldn’t have to work so hard, Jack. This is  _ his  _ punishment after all. Use his hair...bring his mouth to your cock.”

The Doctor let out a ragged moan, cock dripping insistently. Jack sucked in a breath as he slowly pulled the Doctor by his hair towards his flushed cock. This tips the Doctor off balance, unable to hold himself upright on his own. It’s part of the thrill, knowing that the Doctor is completely reliant on Jack’s grip to keep him steady. Knows that if Jack lets go, the Doctor will gag and choke on Jack’s cock, with no way of getting off. 

You watched with hooded eyes as Jack lowered the Doctor’s mouth over his cock, wet lips slack and open. You all moaned as Jack’s cock was engulfed by the Doctor’s hot mouth. The Doctor can’t do much in this position, off balance and hair taut. All he can do is open his mouth as much as he can and let Jack have his fill. His mouth is wet, making obscene slick noises as Jack plunged in and out. 

Jack set a slow rhythm, strong arms guiding the Doctor’s face. His eyes fluttered, torn between wanting to close his eyes and lose himself in the sensation and wanting to watch his cock slowly disappear down the Doctor’s throat. 

“Go slow Jack. I don’t want you coming just yet.”

Jack huffed, too focused to form words. 

You walked behind the Doctor, scraping your sharp nails across his face, his chest and his cuffed arms. His moan was muffled by Jack’s thick cock. You sat down behind him, where you had set up your toys earlier. 

The Doctor’s back is taut as he struggles to balance on his knees, but it gives you fantastic access to his arse. You wait until the Doctor’s throat is full of cock before you touch his hole with a lubed finger. His groan vibrates around Jack’s cock, who looks dangerously close to coming already. 

You slipped a finger into his tight heat, finding little resistance. Wriggled your finger inside him, probing and stretching, luxuriating in his hot clench. You added another finger, happily noticing the slight tremble in the Doctor’s arse and thighs. You explore inside him until you find his bundle of nerves, pressing hard. The intensity of it forces the Doctor to rip his head off Jack’s cock and let out a warbled scream. You pull out your fingers with a dark chuckle. 

“Now that i’ve found that inside you Doctor, I’ll know exactly where to avoid from now on.” 

He whimpered around Jack’s cock. 

You slick up a vibrating anal plug and guide it to the Doctor’s wet stretched hole. It's decently sized, long and thick with delightful bumps and ridges. Not as thick as Jack’s cock, but it will do for now. You work it slowly into his body, loving the way he tries to push down on it for more, but unable to do so due to Jack’s unwavering grip on his hair. 

You resist the urge to touch yourself as you watch the Doctor’s greedy hole suck in the toy, until its fully seated, with only the handle sticking out. His back is covered in a fine layer of sweat, thighs trembling, cock rutting against the air. You switch the vibrations on, only to the lowest setting, smiling as the Doctor’s body spasms with sensation. 

“You’ve been naughty, Doctor. Such a tease to poor Jack here.” 

The Doctor doesn’t reply, his throat full of Jack’s cock, which is steadily plunging in and out. 

You scratched your nails over the Doctor’s arse, giving him a sharp slap on each cheek. 

“You were so cruel to him. Leaving him behind. Being angry at him for something beyond his control.”

You pick up a paddle and smack him hard with it. He shrieks around Jack’s cock. Normally, you would work his ass with your hands first, give him time to adjust to the sting of it. But this time, you want to leave marks all over his ass. Want him to feel it. Want to cover him in pretty red welts. 

“You never apologised to him.”

Paddle. Muffled scream. 

“You never apologise to any of them, do you?”

You bring the paddle down harder, alternating cheeks. Each slap is jostling the vibrator in him, forcing pleasure on his body. His body is drenched in sweat now, trembling and flushed. His hips are mindlessly rutting in the air, desperate to have his aching cock touched. 

“You’re reckless Doctor.” Another paddle. “Reckless with your words.” Hard slap. “Reckless with your companions.” Triple paddle. “Reckless with their hearts.” Paddle right on top of the vibrator. That makes him scream around Jack’s cock. 

You switch to a flog and leave a series of stings over his ass and thighs. He desperately humps the air, begging to be touched. 

“No one is going to touch your cock today Doctor. This is punishment after all.”

You flog his cock, the only touch he’s had all night. 

“You’re going to come, with your mouth full of cock, ass full and spanked, or you won’t get to come at all.”

Tears well in his eyes as he tries to push back against the vibrator inside him, hoping to press it right on the bundle of nerves. 

Jack’s not faring much better. He’s covered in sweat as well, partly from the effort of holding the Doctor up by his hair, and partly from keeping his orgasm at bay. He’s no longer thrusting his entire length in and out, instead keeping his cock deep in the Doctor’s throat, rocking back and forth ever so slightly. Jack’s eyes meet yours. 

“Please… I can’t hold back much longer.”

You switch the flog for a cane, one that’s sure to leave angry red lines. You strike with precision, making sure to hit the vibrator with each swing. 

“You better come before Jack does, Doctor. Better come before he fills your throat and mouth with his seed.”

You’re unrelenting with your cane now, increasing the pace and strength. The Doctor’s ass is cherry red, heat radiating from it. His tears are flowing freely now, losing control, succumbing to his base urges. You turn up the vibrator to the highest setting, and the Doctor shakes uncontrollably. His screams are perfect vibrations around Jack’s cock. 

“You look so perfect like this, stuffed full from both ends. Can’t wait to see Jack fuck you later.”

Jack’s hips stutter at the suggestion, so close to releasing down the Doctor’s tight throat. 

“Maybe I should drag you around like this to all your companions?”

The cane is landing on the vibrator with each strike, pushing it deeper into the Doctor’s pliant body. He’s right on the edge, has been for a while, unable to push himself over. Spit and precum flow from his mouth and down his stretched neck. His arms and knees must be exhausted from trying to maintain his balance. His cock is deep red, so hard and ready to explode. 

“Would you like that Doctor?” you ask, caning his thighs.

“Should I bring all your companions to see you like this, desperate and wrecked?”

You push the vibrator inside him hard, angling it just right. 

“Should I let them use you? Let them fuck you for their pleasure?”

The Doctor seizes, entire body overcome as an orgasm rips from his body. His cock spurts long thick ropes of come, visibly pulsing. His body goes slack after the exertion, and in doing so his throat takes Jack’s cock to the hilt. Jack lets out a shout as he empties himself down the Doctor’s throat. He pulls out, just as the last spurt is erupting, painting the Doctor’s mouth and face with come. 

They both collapse to the floor, and you work quickly to take out the vibrator and uncuff the Doctor. You and Jack hold the Doctor close in your arms as exhaustion takes over. 

~ ~ ~ ~

Jack lay on the bed, holding your hips as you slowly sank down on his thick cock. You moaned and relished the feeling of being stuffed full. He had just made you come with his tongue (using the techniques you taught him when you were with Serena), and you were drenched, thighs sticky with your juices. It had been so easy to slide down that cock, acutely aware of your still throbbing cunt. When he was fully seated inside you, you pause and rock back and forth, adjusting to his girth. 

The Doctor was just starting to wake up on the bed next to you. His dazed eyes fluttering awake, widening with realisation. He was still naked from earlier, signs of your work littered over his body. Lips plump and puffed, scratch marks on his face and body, ass covered in red lines and welts. He looked delectable. He slowly sat up, eyes glued to your undulating hips. His cock twitched, slowly filling out. 

“Don’t even think about touching yourself, Doctor.” you firmly commanded. His hands fell to his sides. 

You returned your focus to Jack, slowly riding his cock. 

“Where were we Jack? Oh, that’s right; Rose.”

The Doctor sharply inhales but you ignore him. Jack moans, a soft flirtatious smile playing on his lips. 

“Rose and her sweet pussy.”

You start grinding your clit down on Jack, even as you look to see how affected the Doctor is. His cock is full, leaking against his stomach. His eyes are nervously wide, but his cheeks are flushed with desire. 

“That’s right Doctor, Jack told me all about Rose and her sweet pussy.”

The Doctor swallowed. 

“He told me about how you loved the taste of her cunt, loved thrusting your tongue inside her in search of sweet slick.”

Both men moan. You ground down harder, rocking your hips slightly as you searched for your pleasure. Jack was aching inside you, neglected for the moment. 

“He told me about the time he caught you with her. Sloppily eating her out on the TARDIS console. Making her scream out your name. Too transfixed to stop when Jack walked in. Just couldn’t stop, could you Doctor? Had to make her gush on your tongue, didn’t you?”

Your hips were rocking back harder, clenching tight around Jack. His fingers digging bruises into your hips. 

“He told me about how he begged you to let him taste. Told me how you kissed him, covered in her juices, letting him lick her slick off your face. Told me how you let him taste her after. Made her scream again. Gushing slick all over the console. Reckless, Doctor.”

The Doctor had his hands fisted in the sheets, knuckles white. His cock, red and twitching. 

You grind harder against Jack, hands on his chest for leverage. 

“He told me how you both fucked her together. Told me how tight her ass was around his cock. Told me how you were still inside her wet cunt. Tell me Doctor, did you both come inside her? Did you both fill her?”

“Yessss…” The Doctor breathed out, syllables turning into a hiss. 

His admission pushed you over the edge and your cunt clenched around Jack’s cock as you came. Your mind still thinking about Rose, leaking with come. 

As soon as you could focus again, you started riding Jack in earnest. 

“Come on Jack, fill me up.”

He grunted, hips snapping up to meet yours.

“Fill me up like you filled up Rose.”

With a gasp, he came, pulsing deep within your cunt. You relished the feeling of feeling him spurt warm and hard inside you. 

You climbed off Jack, trying to clench your pussy so you wouldn’t lose his come. Some leaked out despite your efforts. You collapsed onto your back, satisfied but not finished. 

“Come here.” you ordered the Doctor. He unsteadily rose to his feet and crawled up onto the bed between your thighs. 

You grabbed his hair sharply, knowing it would be sensitive from earlier. 

“Lick me clean. Swallow all his come.”

The Doctor’s mouth hung open for a moment, before he collected himself and settled between your legs. 

Jack chuckled softly next to you, “Such a firm mistress.”

You smile fondly at Jack before returning your focus to the Doctor. You can feel his breath on your pussy and it sends a shiver of arousal through your body. You know how you must look to him, wet and leaking Jack’s seed. You guide his mouth to your centre, tugging his hair. You moan at the first hot wet touch. 

“Put that clever tongue to work, Doctor.”

He does, obediently lapping away. His tongue is wet and gentle, perfect on your sensitive folds. He licks all over your pussy, gathering Jack’s come into his mouth. He works slowly but methodically, softly moaning in appreciation. When he’s finished with your folds, he wriggles his tongue inside you, spreading you open with his hands. He’s trying to suck Jack’s come from inside you, making filthy sloppy noises. You knew this is where the Doctor would be perfect, single minded in his focus. 

“Jack, work him open again please.”

“Yes, ma'am” he replies cheekily. 

The Doctor pushes his ass up in response, face still buried in your pussy. You let arousal wash over you as you enjoy the Doctor’s tongue. You can’t see what Jack is doing behind the Doctor, but you can hear it. Telltale sounds of lube slicked fingers entering. The Doctor moans into your cunt, his leaking cock throbbing as it hangs between his legs. 

“Finally a use for this quick tongue, Doctor. Finally put your mouth to good use.”

The Doctor grunted as Jack pushed in another finger.

“No wonder she let you stay between her legs, Doctor.”

He moans and his jaw slackens, tongue slowing down. Jack has a third finger inside him now. 

“Bet you just dropped to your knees every time she spread her legs.”

The Doctor is barely moving his tongue, trembling from the sensations and images. You pull his hair, reminding him to keep working. 

“Poor Martha didn’t get this delicious tongue, did she Doctor?”

He tenses at her name, but doesn’t slow down. 

“You were a terrible flirt Doctor. So many mixed messages.”

Jack pulls his fingers out, the Doctor whining at the loss. You can hear Jack slicking his cock up. 

“You should make it up to her. Apologise...with your tongue.”

The Doctor shudders, and Jack uses the moment to push his way inside the Doctor’s tight channel. Both men groan. Jack sets a languorous pace, every thrust pushing the Doctor’s tongue deeper inside you. 

“I should tie you up and let her take her fill of you.”

You clutch his hair with both hands, grinding your pussy on his face. 

“Let her suffocate you with her pussy, get some use out of that tongue of yours. Should let her ride your cock, see what you feel like. You’d be wearing a cock ring though. Can’t let you come. It’s still punishment after all.” 

You groan through your orgasm, covering the Doctor’s face in your pussy juice. He licks you through it until you push his face up. 

Jack picks up the pace, thrusting with precision. They look stunning, covered in sweat, flushed red, mouths open. You watch as the Doctor’s cock bounces with each thrust, dripping onto the sheets. Jack has one hand on the Doctor’s hip, the other threaded through his hair. The Doctor’s mouth is open in a wordless scream, too overwhelmed to do anything but moan. 

“I can’t wait to have my fun with you when you regenerate as a woman.”

The Doctor’s eyes widen with surprise as his orgasm rips itself out of his body. His body quivers and shakes as he spurts his release over the sheets. Jack’s orgasm follows quickly after. 

They collapse into your arms, sweaty and sticky and deliciously satisfied. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
